


Grom in the Moonlight

by bunnie_amity



Category: Lumity - Fandom, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amiluz, Amity Blight - Freeform, Amity Blight / Luz Noceda, Amity Blight Needs a Hug, F/F, Grom Night, Lumity, Luz Noceda - Freeform, Luz Noceda / Amity Blight, Luz Noceda x Amity Blight - Freeform, Luz x Amity, Me stop projecting my trauma onto amity blight challenge, The Owl House - Freeform, amity / luz, grom, luz / Amity, toh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnie_amity/pseuds/bunnie_amity
Summary: TW: themes of s//lf h//rm and parental ab//se are present. Though this is only heavily implied, it’s still referenced in the story. Stay safe.Luz and Amity go to Grom!! That’s about it :D
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Lumity - Relationship, amiluz - Relationship
Comments: 30
Kudos: 197





	Grom in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> TW: themes of s//lf h//rm and parental ab//se are present. Though this is only heavily implied, it’s still referenced in the story. Stay safe.
> 
> Hi! I hope you enjoy what I wrote jehdhd,:,:,: I like getting comments so if you leave those thanks :) this fandom is so funny skjdhrbrh OKAY bye

Leaning against the cold gym wall of the Hexside dance was Amity Blight. This was the first dance she'd ever been to. 

Amity was popular by default due to her status and friend group, something that made her automatically expected to attend the dance. 

She came close, once, when she was studying late in the library. She had forgotten what night it was. The music was disruptive and the people were loud. The ground shook when people would jump to the beat and the only time that the chaos calmed was when a slow song began playing. Boscha called that night when she was on her way home, talking about how one of the most popular boys in school danced with a freshman. She didn't really listen. 

This year was different though. The human asked her to come.

She was listening to Luz ramble in the hallways. She had started walking to class with her as of late, she was much more interesting to talk to than who she used to walk with. 

"Speaking of, Amity, what's grom?" 

"Just a school dance." Amity chuckled softly. "Not that I'd know, though, I've never been."

Luz gasped and looked toward Amity. 

"You've never been to a school dance?" Amity didn't understand why Luz was so surprised. It was just a dance, not that big of a deal. She shook her head gently in response. 

"They're so fun!" Luz went on to tell a story about spilling a punch bowl and getting lost in the schoolyard on her way home.

"Who knew crickets were so active at night! Or that they could jump so high!"   
Amity had no idea what a cricket was, but she really could care less. Luz was a wonderful storyteller, and listening to her get so excited made her stomach feel fluttery.

The fluttering wasn't new. It confused her at first, the feeling first appearing during the event that Amity and Luz dubbed "The Library Incident." 

It scared her. 

It reminded her of when she first started Hexside and became friends with a girl named Roe. 

Roe was spontaneous and loud, surprising considering her small size. She had short, unruly hair and often wore little clips in it. She refused to wear any color but pink, and her nails were always messily done, assumedly by her. 

The first time they met was when Amity saw one of her clips on the ground during recess one day. It had fallen out when Roe was climbing. After some careful consideration, Amity decided to pick up the fallen clip and take it to her. It took much more courage than Amity thought it would, and all of the courage that she managed to muster was hardly enough, as she stuttered the whole time they spoke. 

Roe had to look up to meet Amity's gaze, but she was smiling widely. Amity held out the clip, her hands cupped gently around the little pink butterfly in her grasp. Roe took it from her quickly, their hands brushing for a moment. Amity's face felt a bit warm. 

Roe stood up on her tip-toes, butterfly clip in hand, and reached up towards Amity's brown hair. The tip of her tongue stuck out and her eyebrows were furrowed while she struggled to reach. When she finally clipped the butterfly to Amity's neatly done-up hair she bounced back on the balls of her feet to reset her stance.

"You should have it! You look pretty." 

Amity followed Roe around the playground for the rest of the year, the stomach feeling returning every time she was close. 

After that year Amity never saw her again. 

The feeling was reoccurring, coming back during friendships with many girls throughout the years she was in school. While listening to other girls talk about boys she realized that the fluttering was what happened when you had a crush. And all the stuttering and acting stupid, all the sleepless nights and dreams, that came along with it. 

During their next class, Luz, sitting in the desk behind Amity, threw a small paper airplane at the back of her head. She opened the paper, gently running her hands over the folds and creases. It was a very well made little thing. 

_Luz must make a lot of these little paper creatures._

Touching the paper sent a spike of electricity up her hand, making her shudder slightly. Upon unfolding it she found a note. It was scribbled in a light purple gel pen and there was a small doodle of Luz winking in the corner. It was grammatically incorrect and the handwriting was messy, but Amity thought it was cute. 

_Do u wanna go 2 the dance with me? Text me ur answer i dont want u 2 get in trouble :)_

Amity's face turned a brilliant shade of red and she immediately put the note in her pencil bag. She tried to compose herself the best she could and attempted to resume taking notes, but her hand wouldn't cooperate with her and kept writing in scribbles. 

Luz stayed after class to ask the teacher about what they'd covered that day. Luz's excitement was adorable to Amity, and she was thankful that she got to see Luz excited as often as she did. Luz seemed to be excited about everything. 

Once she and Amity were reading together in the library courtyard and Luz found an ant. 

"Amity! Look!" The small black creature wiggled and wandered around in Luz's palm. 

"We have ants on earth too! I'm so glad to see something familiar." Luz paused for a moment. "It's... comforting, I guess." 

Luz smiled softly down at the small insect as it crawled up and down her arm. The butterfly garden in Amity's stomach began to swarm violently, her face turning a slight pink. 

"Do you wanna name it!?" Luz looked up at her, face only a few inches away. Amity could see every little detail, and she took in as much as she could in those short few moments, before Luz could turn away. 

"Oh, sure." Her voice wavered slightly, but Luz didn't notice. She was already thinking hard of a name for her small new friend. She turned and squinted softly at the bug that rested on her wrist. 

"I don't know about you, Amity, but they look like a Gerrard to me." 

Amity snorted at the name. "Gerrard?" 

"Yep! Do you like it?" Luz put her hand on top of Amity's, gripping it softly. Amity quickly glanced down at their hands and then up again, unable to form coherent words. She nodded. 

Amity was sitting in her next class when she remembered the story of Gerrard the ant. She was still thinking of Luz's note. 

The bell hadn't rung yet, so she took out her scroll and looked for Luz's contact, which Luz had set up herself. The profile picture was a zoomed in image of a small bear and her contact name had a little shooting star next to it. 

Amity loved it. 

Luz had already texted her.

 _so what do u think ?_

_About what?_

_about the note silly ;p_

Gods, she was so cute. 

_Do you really want to go with me?_

_yea ! we're friends ! it'd be fun to be there 4 ur first dance :)_

Friends. Huh. She liked that word. 

_Okay, well, I'd love to go with you!_

_YES !!! i'm so excited !! :)_

And now, here she was, patiently awaiting Luz's arrival to the dance. Boscha left to dance with some other people a while ago. Amity's gold eyes hadn't left the balloon-decked door since she had gotten there. The leg that wasn't supporting her weight softly bounced up and down nervously, her combat boots gently hitting the ground again and again. 

A figure appeared in the doorway. They had run down the hall and skidded to a stop in the space between the two doors. 

"Hey, Amity!" 

Yep, that was her human. 

Amity lifted her hand to wave to Luz and started walking towards her to meet in the middle, but before she was even a fourth across the floor, though, she was knocked backward. She regained her balance as soon as she could and realized what had happened. Luz's arms were wrapped around Amity's thin torso and she was leaning against her chest. Amity's arms rested gently on Luz's back. She was a brilliant red. 

"Luz!" Amity barely managed to stammer it out after the surge of energy and warmth from Luz's hug filled her body. 

Luz put her hands on Amity's shoulders and looked up at her. "Sorry, Amity, I'm just so excited!' 

_Oh my gods she's cute._

"I-it's okay, Luz!" She was still as red as a beet and her stomach was doing acrobatics. Luz's face changed to a smug, teasing grin. 

"Sooo, what have you been up to while you've been waiting for me? Anything happen?" Luz let go of Amity and put her hands on her hips. 

Amity's hands reached out slightly, wanting Luz to come back, but she quickly put them back at her sides. 

"Oh, no, I've just been, you know..." She let her words drift off for a moment after getting distracted by the dance's light reflecting in Luz's eyes. "... Standing here." 

"Aww, Amity, you were waiting for me?" Luz looked at Amity softly, half teasing and half in a silent thank you. 

"Yeah..." Amity's gaze moved down to her hands and she began fiddling with her fingers. While her eyes were down there she glanced at Luz's hands.

 _Gods they look soft_.

Then she noticed something else. 

"You're wearing a tutu with a suit?" Amity looked up at Luz and met her gaze, smiling. 

"Yep! Does..." Luz looked down at her hands. "Does it look ok?" 

Amity's face immediately changed from completely smitten to shock. 

"Luz, of course it does, why wouldn't it?" 

A gentle sigh of relief. "Ah, good, I wanted to make sure."

"You look..." Amity looked at her hands again and then up at Luz. "... Amazing, Luz." She gave her a soft look and a gentle smile. 

Luz's face changed to an expression of gentle shock and a pink tinge appearing on her cheeks. 

Luz and Amity stayed back and talked for most of the dance. Neither of them knew any of the music all their peers were dancing to but they didn't mind. They just enjoyed each other's company. 

"Hey, Amity, I'll be right back. I gotta pee." Amity snorted at Luz's bluntness. 

"You're such a dork Luz." 

"In a good way right?" 

"Of course." 

Luz got up and walked backwards on her way through the gym, waving at Amity on her way out. About halfway she turned and ran out of the door. 

Amity looked on for a moment and then got up. 

_Now would be a good time to get Luz's Azura book I borrowed out of my locker._

She mostly wanted a break from all the noise, but she needed a reason. 

The light leaked out of the small windows on the steel doors to the gym reflecting on the locker numbers. Amity opened the steel doors and gently closed them, locking with a soft click. 

"Amity?" 

Amity turned her head to luz, surprise dancing her face. 

"Luz, What're you doing out here?" 

"I don't know, Amity, it just... felt right, I guess." 

Something did feel different about that hallway that night. 

"Luz, I think I need to tell you something." 

What was she saying? The words came out of her mouth without her control. She wanted to take them back and hide them away. It wasn't right, she wasn't prepared. This isn't the right time. 

Well, maybe it was. 

Moonlight began drifting into the hallway through a window, shining on Luz's face.

Amity felt like she could melt. 

She took a deep breath and took Luz's hands in hers. 

"I think I might like you, Luz." 

"I like you too, Amity." Luz smiled. 

"No, no, not like that." She shook her head and looked down at their hands. They were so soft. So warm. Just like she'd imagined they'd be. 

The music from the gym drifted into the hall. It was still muffled, but it was loud enough that they could tell what the song was. 

It was their song. 

It was the song that had been on Amity's playlist since the day after the Library Incident. The one that she thought of kissing Luz to for the first time. The one she listened to too loud in her headphones while clutching her pillow and dreaming about her. 

Her hands seemed to move all on their own. She moved them to Luz's jaw and leaned in, quickly connecting them together. Her lips were soft, warm, and they tasted of caramel. She never wanted to stop. Her body felt electric, whole, like it belonged for the first time. 

It was perfect. 

Too perfect. 

She felt Luz disappear, whisked away into the night, wind blowing behind her, sifting through her fingertips. She screamed for her, arm outstretched in her direction, longing, yearning. Her skin felt cold and she could feel goosebumps beginning to appear all over her arms.   
  
"I can't believe that you would do that to me, Amity."

Luz. 

"Luz! I'm sorry!" she screamed it with disparity into the darkness, unsure if Luz was able to hear. 

"You're such a terrible person, Amity." 

She sobbed. A loud, painful sob. 

"Luz! No! Come back!" 

She breathed heavily for a moment. The sudden silence tore at her eardrums. 

"Disappointing." 

She gasped, shrinking into herself. 

Mother. How did she get here? What was happening? Where was luz? 

"Amity." 

Her father. 

She turned to see two looming figures. Tears were streaming down her face. She choked out a few words through her sobs, hands covering her face in feeble defense. 

"I-I'm so sorry! Please I-"

A hand.   
Her cheek. 

She fell to the ground. Her eyes were tightly closed and her tears fell to the floor in large pools. 

She continued to choke and sob, trying to keep quiet. Her mother and father's words surrounded her. 

_Disgusting. Wretched. Sinful._

She couldn't take it anymore. 

She began screaming. At the top of her lungs, as loud as she could. 

They were louder. 

_Revolting. Nauseating. A mistake._

Her hands came up to her ears. Covering them, trying to hide them so that she wouldn't have to hear them anymore. 

They were louder.

_Disgraceful. Rotten. A failure._

Her short, black nails began to claw at her ears, trying to rip them from her head so she didn't have to have them anymore. They caused her so much pain. Her whole body was aching, she felt so weak. She felt so hurt, the pain was so loud. 

They were louder.

_Calamity. Catastrophe. A tragedy._

She began to claw at her wrists. Up and down, left to right. She clawed and clawed until she bled, until she broke skin, until her pale hands and forearms were bright red. 

She was still screaming. Her hair was a mess, her sobs were getting louder and louder by the moment. 

And yet, through all this screaming through all the sobbing, scratching, clawing...

They were louder. 

Amity began to speak through sobs and chokes, screaming as loud as she could at her mother and father, eyes still closed so tight that they began to water.

"I'm fourteen! I'm just a little girl! I don't deserve this! I don't deserve any of it! I don't deserve any of the things I've been through! I'm just a little girl! Stop! Please! Stop!" 

She screamed these words, over and over again for what felt like forever, things she wanted to say pouring out, echoing, surrounding her.

"Amity!" 

She opened her eyes. She was on the cold, linoleum floor of the hallway, hunched into herself. She turned towards the direction that she heard her name. 

"Luz."

She got up. Her legs and arms could barely hold her but she didn't care. She ran as fast as she could into Luz, holding her tightly in her arms, sobbing. 

"I'm so, so sorry Luz, I'm so sorry." She apologized into the chest of Luz, over and over again, her tears creating a small spot on her suit. 

Luz gently bent her knees, bringing her and Amity down to rest on the floor. She'd never seen Amity like this, and she hoped she never would again. Amity felt light, weighing almost nothing to Luz, and she was still sobbing in Luz's arms 

"Amity, amity, shh, it's okay." She did her best to console the girl until she was okay to talk again. It ached to see her friend like this, but she was happy that Amity felt as if she could lay in her arms for comfort. 

"Amity, what's wrong?"

The blue-haired girl looked up to Luz slowly. 

"Luz, what's going on?" She was so confused, unsure of where she was or how she had gotten there. 

"I heard you when I was on my way back to the gym." 

Amity put her head back into Luz's shoulder. Her words came out muffled and quiet. "It must've all been in my head, then." 

"What?"

  
After a moment, Amity sat up and looked at Luz's face, a face that was lined with genuine concern. 

"Luz..." She didn't know what to say. There were so many things going on in her head. "... I don't know. It was like..." 

Luz gripped Amity's hands tighter in consolation. 

"... A nightmare. I can't really think of any other way to describe it." She sniffled gently and looked at Luz. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Luz didn't want to press Amity or push her boundaries, but she wanted to know what was plaguing at Amity's mind. She wanted to help, and it ached that she couldn't. 

"No, not really." She buried her head back into Luz's shoulder, hiding away in her neck.

They sat there like that for a while, in the other's embrace.

It was comforting. Soft.

Amity breathed in a shaky breath. 

"Come here, Luz." 

The girls stood up, hands till tightly woven together. Amity stumbled for a moment, but Luz caught her before she could fall and helped her regain her balance. They walked together down the dark halls into an empty classroom. 

"I don't think I can go back into that gym, Luz." Amity turned to Luz and squeezed her hand. 

"Can we please stay here for a bit?" She turned and looked up at Luz, silently pleading with her. 

"Of course." Luz replied almost immediately, wanting to be there for her friend, leading her to two unused, empty chairs. 

They sat in a pair of chairs right next to each other. Amity leaned on Luz's shoulder, nuzzling into her neck for comfort. 

"Is this okay?" She wanted to make sure Luz was comfortable with the position they were in. She had never really expressed or experienced physical affection, so it was all very new to her. She was unsure of her boundaries. 

"It's definitely okay, Amity." Luz leaned on Amity in reply, head resting on the other. She set her arm on Amity's shoulders, using her other hand to gently rub Amity's upper arm. 

Amity's arms were gripped tightly around Luz, wrapped around her shoulders. 

This is the most comfortable, most happy, she'd ever been. 

They stayed like that for a long time, long enough for Luz to fall asleep. Amity silently listened to her heartbeat and felt her breath fall and rise. The moonlight shined through the classroom's windows, illuminating their intertwined hands.

_Her hands are so soft._

Amity's thoughts silently drifted to what could be between them, not caring for the woes and expectations of her parent's for a moment.

  
Then she fell asleep.


End file.
